


Physics

by likingthistoomuch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/pseuds/likingthistoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature's rules...they do apply to us all, don't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physics

**Author's Note:**

> This just came up...it may seem a bit vague, but then it actually isnt...Ok, its just the physics nerd in me going bonkers..

“Time. Dependent on gravity…. ‘function’ of gravity, as the physicist say. Gravity can make time move fast or slow…compared to other places, of course. But what a beautiful concept!!” Neil said.

Molly took more joy in his nerdy happiness than in the actual theory he was expounding. But as she thought more about it on her way home from the dinner party, it kind of made sense - Time, a function of something else…say people…company. Time seemed to fly when you were with some and seemed to crawl when with others.

She was so deep in thought, she didnt even realise that she had reached the footpath across 221B.

Yes, of course, she thought staring at that beloved address. More than 7 years had passed since she knew Sherlock, but they all seemed to pass in a blink of an eye. 

There she was, a young, inexperienced, shy, stuttering, pathologist just starting out, with a huge crush on the Consulting Detective. Putting her neck on the block to help someone.

And now, a little less young, experienced, still shy but confident pathologist….in love with the same man.  Still putting her neck on the block to help someone but demanding some respect in return and always.

They say, how time flies. But did it? It did and it didn’t. 

Function of people. 

For they would say, she had changed…outwardly she had. She tolerated less bullshit, she said her words, even to the man who had earlier made her stutter. Time had changed things for her.

And then again, it was all the same. She was still stuck, no matter how much she tried, however hard she tried to convince her heart, it still beat for Sherlock. The man who still looked at her-although there were lapses when that gaze changed-from a distance. Kept her at a distance.

Maybe she should give that factor a try…. 

Function of distance.

Maybe putting some distance between her and her surroundings might change things….maybe time won’t pass in a blink but would be enjoyed…each and every moment.

The thought…the possibility of a change stayed in her mind till she finally agreed to that research post away from London. It was just for a year, but she was ready to give physics a try.

 


End file.
